


Banking Business

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/M, Goblin/Narcissa briefly, Hugo's a Slytherin, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his winter break from school, Hugo takes care of some banking business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banking Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> For the Taboo Tuesday prompt: Gringotts Cart at hp_het_taboo  
> Dedicated to tamlane for displaying such enthusiasm and enjoyment of Hugo that she continues to inspire me to listen to him for further adventures. Also to the small group of people reading this series and providing such lovely supportive comments! I appreciate each of them!

There’s an article on the front page of the Daily Prophet ( _Rising Star of the Ministry Successful in Changing Laws Regarding Employment for Squibs_ by Rita Skeeter) praising Mum’s skill and talent that Hugo predicts will be quite shocking to her when she reads it. Few things actually surprise him, but he honestly hadn’t expected his particular style of revenge against Skeeter to result in an actual journalistic effort that shows talent not evident in the antagonistic articles she usually writes. There are actually facts cited without any snide commentary about Mum and not a hint of sensationalism in sight. Perhaps he’s done a good deed for the news reading public while also teaching her a lesson. It’s satisfying to think that he’s been doubly successful with his efforts. Hugo tosses the Daily Prophet back on the newsstand counter before continuing on his way to Gringotts.

Winter break started two days ago, and Hugo’s relieved to be away from Hogwarts for a few weeks. The feeling of freedom is undeniable, which is causing him to look forward to the leaving feast even more. It’s going to be a long few months when he goes back, but he hopes time passes quickly, and he assumes it will because his nights are often occupied these days. His professors are probably going to miss having such easy access to him, but he knows they’ll quickly adjust to not having his cock. Besides, it’s not as if they can’t visit him occasionally for old time’s sake once he’s on his own. Mum tells him he’s too impatient about starting his adult life, warns him to enjoy only having school as a responsibility while he can, but he’s been ready to close the Adolescent School Days chapter of his life for years now. It’s the curse of being far older mentally than one’s body and chronological age indicate.

Mum and Rose are working all week, but they’ll both be off next week for the days leading up to and following Christmas. The only real holiday plan they have is to celebrate Christmas with the family at the Burrow, though Rose has told them that she’s been invited to spend Christmas Eve with Scorpius and his family, which sounds more like punishment than a cause for celebration. Hugo actually does approve of Scorpius as a potential brother-in-law, he certainly wouldn’t be allowing Rose to get that serious about him if he didn’t, but his family is another story. He knows their history from reading the books published after the Second Great Wizarding War, and he’s also heard stories from his family and Professor Zabini about the epitome of Pureblood wizarding clichés all rolled into one beautiful blond family of snobbishness.

He doesn’t condone superiority without adequate proof that it’s warranted. Besides, he doesn’t value the practice of gloating and showing off regardless of the situation. After all, he knows he’s smarter than most, if not all, of his peers, but he certainly doesn’t behave that way. It lacks class, and it amuses him that a family like the Malfoys can be so common with their pretentious attitudes. Rose will be more than capable of handling them, of course. She is his sister, so she has to have learned subtlety during the years, and she might be outspoken, but she’s got the ability to use her words as effectively as a sword when the need arises. It’s something she’s learned from Mum, who is an expert at it.

Since Rose will be gone most of Christmas Eve, Hugo thinks he might plan something special for Mum to enjoy. There are a few ideas sorting themselves out in his mind, but he hasn’t quite settled on one yet. It’ll come to him before then, of course, and it’ll be a nice treat for his mum since she deserves it. If Professor Zabini hadn’t mentioned spending the holidays in Bermuda with his mother and whatever number stepfather he’s on now, he would have been the perfect gift for Mum. However, Hugo thinks that reunion should wait until Mum’s more open to receiving such a potentially long-term present. At the moment, she’s enjoying herself with their game, and he knows Professor Zabini isn’t a game piece like his cousins and the other men.

As he walks through Diagon Alley, Hugo stays on the edge of the crowd. While he enjoys people watching, he isn’t fond of being in the middle of large groups of strangers. He’s alert to anyone who gets too close, remembering his father’s lessons on defense because one can never know when they might be attacked. Considering who his parents are, who is his uncle is, and the family name itself, Hugo is always aware of potential danger. Dad tells him it requires constant vigilance with a sad smile that tells a story in itself, and it’s a lesson that Hugo takes to heart. Most of his cousins don’t pay that much attention, so he tries to keep an eye on them, too, whenever they’re all together in public, but he still worries sometimes they’ll get in trouble for rolling their eyes during those parental tirades.

Being part of a large family is actually really nice, even if he doesn’t share a lot of interests with most of them. Hugo loves them all, and he’d do anything for them. He knows that loyalty is reciprocated for all of them. The only negative aspect is that he really dislikes having so many relatives when it’s time to buy holiday gifts. Birthdays are alright because they’re spaced out enough that it isn’t exhausting trying to find the perfect gift. Christmas is a pain in the arse, and he’s too anal to just give money or a certificate to a favorite shop. He enjoys buying something special for everyone he cares about, so that means days of shopping looking for the perfect gift for nearly forty people. Only twenty something are actually his blood relatives, but Hugo considers Neville, Luna, Teddy, and their families to be part of his. He also expects the number to continue to increase as his cousins find people they want to marry and bring into the clan.

Gringotts is crowded when he arrives. The queues are long, and several people are scowling in the typical manner of holiday shoppers who have spent more time in queues than actually enjoying themselves. Despite what Mum sometimes says, Hugo’s incredibly patient. Well, some of the time. Okay, so he doesn’t mind queues, at least, unless they’re caused by rude patrons instead of sheer numbers. There’s a difference, even if most people probably wouldn’t notice. After a quick glance around, he knows he’s going to be standing for a while, so he settles into a queue that doesn’t appear quite as long then starts people watching.

The goblins are quick and efficient, so the queues do move fairly well. There’s a witch standing in the queue next to his who is behaving poorly, though, so he keeps getting distracted from his observations. She’s sighing and muttering under her breath in a way that is unbecoming, and he’s not the only one finding her frustrating. Other people are glancing at her then looking away. Hugo considers speaking up, but that’s not his style. Instead, he watches more closely and purses his lips, mind racing as he considers options to address the poor conduct that _are_ his style. It’s unlikely he’ll have a chance to act on any of them, but it’s an entertaining way to spend his time in the queue.

When she turns slightly, he’s able to take in the features of an older woman with pale blonde hair and a chin that looks familiar. She’s a Malfoy then. Older than Scorpius’ mum, so it must be his grandmother. Narcissa Malfoy, the one who turned on the Dark Lord to save her son. Hugo’s read the articles and the section in the authorized story about Uncle Harry that Uncle Xenophilius wrote, so he knows about her. Her behavior isn’t befitting her reputation, and he isn’t pleased with how she treats one of the goblins who is only doing his job. Selfishly helping win a war doesn’t result in a free pass to be rude and condescending to everyone around them.

Hugo manages to get ahead of her because his queue is steady, but he steps back to let an elderly witch pass him. He’s only seventeen, so standing isn’t a problem for him. She’s grateful, and he gives her the shy smile that’s his normal ‘general public’ smile. When he feels someone staring at him, he turns his head and finds himself staring into the blue eyes of his target. She’s looking him over, and he bites his lip to keep from being smug when she realizes she’s been caught looking. With a toss of blonde hair over her shoulder, her nose goes in the air, and she sneers at another goblin. As they continue moving ahead in the queue, he starts to strategize. By the time he reaches the front, he has multiple options in mind that are simply dependent upon circumstance and opportunity.

Since he has to go to his vault, he follows the designated goblin to the carts and arches a brow when he sees Mrs. Malfoy waiting. It seems as if an opportunity is presenting itself, possibly aided by her sudden sluggishness after being so impatient in her queue. Galdor ushers them into a cart, and Hugo is annoyed at how Mrs. Malfoy is downright rude to the creature. He waits for the first sudden stop and _accidentally_ bumps into her. The sharp intake of breath as he presses fully against her back is signal enough that his advances won’t be refused no matter how much she might hate herself for wanting them.

She’s that type. Regal and snobby with a desire to roll around in the muck like a filthy whore sometimes. It should be offensive that she considers him appropriate to indulge that weakness with whether it’s based on his age, his family name, or her belief in his inferiority, but he isn’t easily offended. That’s something else both his parents taught him, knowing a thick skin is the best defense and gives time to prepare an effective offense. Besides, it makes it even sweeter to consider how she’s soon going to be begging to do anything just to have him touch her. Hugo doesn’t speak, but he does press her more firmly against the side of the cart and rub his crotch against her arse. If she wants to frolic with those she considers beneath her, he’s going to treat her like a needy tart.

Other carts are speeding past them, and Hugo realizes their cart has slowed down. Glancing at Galdor, he sees that the goblin is watching them with a dark look in his eyes. He alters his plans slightly, liking the revision rather well, and then he puts them into action. Her robes are expensive, the material gliding against his hands as he tugs it up. Most of his women either can’t afford to spend so much money on fancy clothing or they don’t waste their money on it because they’ve got other things to buy. The luxuriousness of the fabric adds another level to the degradation that he intends for her, which pleases him.

He hears her murmuring that they shouldn’t, that this is wrong, that he’s too young, that she shouldn’t want this, but she’s pressing her arse back against his crotch and not stopping him, so he knows it must be those typical empty protests he resents women feeling they should make instead of just going after what they want. Still, he gives her a moment to decide if she’s going to consent or change her mind, ducking his head to smile when she groans and tries to move his hand into her knickers. Decision made then. Obviously, he doesn’t let her have her way. This isn’t about catering to her. It’s about teaching her a little humility and making her appreciate the consequences to her behavior.

Hugo gathers the robes around her waist and looks down at her firm arse. A quick estimate places her in her sixties, at least, but her figure is in good shape, and he decides that he’s going to fuck her there today. It’s probably not her usual way of shagging, and it’s an act she might consider seedy, being taken from behind like an animal. Oh yes. That’s perfect. First, though, comes a little payback for her rude attitude. The cart is still moving, shaking on the rails as Galdor directs it away from the heavy traffic areas, and Mrs. Malfoy is so caught up in herself that she hasn’t even realized they’re in a place where anyone could see them, much less remembering that a goblin is right there watching.

Once her robes are up, he moves her hands to them, not bothering to speak because he rather likes her taking his silent orders. She gets the hint and holds the robes, her skimpy knickers not doing much to protect her from the cold of Gringotts’ lower levels. Hugo moves his hands into the front of her robes, squeezing her breasts and tweaking her hard nipples as he lowers his head to put his chin on her shoulder. He doesn’t do anything else, just plays with her breasts until she’s moaning and rubbing against him in a way that’s making his body react from the stimulation.

When she starts rolling her hips, he pins her against the side of the cart. She isn’t able to move her lower half this way, and he bends her forward, letting her breasts hang in the cool air as their cart whips back and forth, forcing her to realize she isn’t in control at all. Pulling her back, he turns them so he’s leaning against the side of the cart, and she’s facing Galdor. It takes actually seeing the goblin to bring her back to reality, and Hugo covers her mouth when she starts to protest. He exchanges a look with Galdor before he slides his hand into her knickers, using his long fingers to remind her she wanted this.

Galdor is staring, his voice slightly shrill as he talks about filthy witches and their dirty needs. He calls her a grubby whore as she writhes against Hugo, her breasts bare and her cunt clenched around the fingers inside her. Hugo uses his wet hand to push her knickers down, stroking her thighs and lower abdomen, wiping her own arousal on her pale skin. Then he offers her cunt to Galdor. He isn’t sure if it will be accepted, he knows about goblins and their dislike of humans, but he has to offer because it’s thrilling to consider her at the mercy of one of the creatures she’s just been rude to so recently.

She struggles more when she realizes his intent, but he holds her firmly. Galdor accepts. Mrs. Malfoy is soon moaning against Hugo’s hand as Galdor licks her sweet cunny, calling her names in between each swipe of his tongue against her. Hugo’s hard now, his cock thickening even more as he listens to the noises Galdor is making as his tongue fucks her so good she’s forgetting it’s a goblin between her legs. The cart is still moving aimlessly, occasionally passing another cart, and he lets the rocking motion set a rhythm as he rubs against her arse and presses her against Galdor’s nose and mouth.

Finally, he’s ready to fuck. He pulls the fancy robes off her trembling body, unable to stop himself from smiling at the fact the snotty Malfoy matriarch has just come on the tongue of a goblin. Once the robes are removed, he pushes her to the floor of the cart, making her kneel on them as he uses her own come to prepare her arse. She’s whimpering as he fucks his fingers into her arse, pushing back for more. When she gets too loud, Galdor shoves his cock into her mouth. It’s the first time Hugo’s ever seen a goblin cock, so he stares a moment at the oddly shaped phallus as he works his fingers deep into her arse. It isn’t very large, but it’s enough to keep her quiet, and he smiles as he presses his cock against her arsehole. She’s so tight that he assumes his suspicion about her lack of anal sex is probably correct.

Obviously, that means he thrusts into her arse in one deep push, listening to her scream out around the goblin cock in her mouth. She wants to be soiled, so it’s time she realize what that actually means. Hugo is relentless. He fucks her hard and deep, tangling his fingers in her hair and shoving her face against Galdor’s crotch. The goblin doesn’t last very long, coming in her mouth as he curses witches and calls them deviants. Then he stumbles back with his trousers around his ankles and watches them, his face wet and her come dripping off his large nose.

With Galdor out of the way, Hugo pushes Mrs. Malfoy’s cheek against her robe, snapping his hips back and forth as his cock loosens her arse. He reaches down to grip her wrist and pulls her arm up, shoving her hand between her legs. He chuckles when she realizes she’s expected to get herself off if she wants to come again. He fucks her this way, her on her knees with her hand stroking her cunt and his cock in her arse, until Galdor clears his throat. Glancing up, he sees they’re nearing the vaults now. That’s the signal he needs to bring it to an end. Hugo pulls out of her arse, stroking his cock until he’s coming, splattering his seed on her face and hair.

After he’s spent, he stands up and tucks his cock back into his underpants. He fastens his trousers, smoothes out his robe, and watches as she comes on her hand. The cart pulls to a stop, and he thanks Galdor for his assistance. Glancing at Mrs. Malfoy, he can’t help but smile because she does look good like that: naked on the floor of the cart with come on her face and thighs. He considers telling her to try to be more polite to people, but he doesn’t think she’d actually listen. Instead, he winks at her before stepping out of the cart and going to his vault. He listens as the cart leaves, knowing Galdor will return for him soon.

Until then, he needs to get enough galleons out of the vault to cover his holiday expenses. It’s lucky that Great Aunt Muriel liked him the most out of the cousins, despite her aversion to Mum, because she left him a tidy sum when she passed several years ago, and he’s invested it wisely. There’s enough to cover his gifts without a problem, and it means he isn’t scrambling to borrow money from his parents or having to do something horrid like work a part-time job over the holidays. With his business complete, he waits for the return of the cart and starts trying to figure out what gifts he should buy while licking the remains of Mrs. Malfoy’s come off his fingers.

End


End file.
